


You're All I Have Left

by Starheavan88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starheavan88/pseuds/Starheavan88
Summary: Goku wants to know why Vegeta seems to be almost afraid of the idea of marriage. As it turns out, he's not afraid of marriage, what he's scared of is much more complicated.





	You're All I Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with titles.  
> I apologize in advance.  
> Enjoy.

“We should get married.” 

Vegeta’s head snapped up, still fresh cuts and bruises covering different parts of his body. Him and Goku had spared that day, same as any other. The two Saiyans had started what most humans would call a romantic relationship. Though, there was nothing really romantic about it at all. Both still lived with their now ex wives.

There was no hand holding, there was no hugs, there was no kissing, hell, there wasn’t even any sex. 

The pair had been in this so called relationship for just under four months, though they didn’t act any different then before. The only difference had to be the amount of time the two now spent with one another. 

Sparring. Training. Talking. Laying outside together. 

However, that doesn’t mean that romance hasn’t ever tried to enter the situation a few times. After a good training session, Goku has tried to kiss or hug Vegeta, and by try, he couldn’t work up enough nerve to actually go and attempt this, only think about it. 

Sometimes even the Prince would think about kissing the younger Saiyan from time to time. Though he would never allow himself to do so.There was always something in the back of his mind telling him not to cave in and kiss Goku first. 

Vegeta coughed, in an effort to clear his throat and completely grasp what Goku had just said. 

“We have no reason to get married, Kakarot.”

“Hmm? Why not?” Goku sat up, brushing some loose grass off his pants before looking into the Prince’s eyes. 

Doing this always caused all the air to leave Vegeta’s lungs, his heartbeat would quicken, his face would turn pink, left without being able to say a word. 

“Isn’t it true that people who love each other get married?”

Vegeta swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. 

“Uhm, if you want to go by what this planet believes then, yes.”

Goku sighed, he knew where this was going. Vegeta would start talking about their home Planet again. It wasn’t that Goku didn’t like hearing about it. In fact, a good amount of stories and customs he’s learned from the Prince were actually quite interesting. He just hated the look Vegeta would have on his face as he spoke. It looked like pure heartache and longing. Goku hated having to see those emotions play out on the face of someone he cares for so much. 

“On Planet Vegeta-” The Prince paused once he felt a hand on his leg, he stared down as if he had no idea who was touching him. 

“‘Geta, stop. I don’t need to hear about what happened between other Saiyans. Why don’t we just focus on the two of us.”

Vegeta, at first, wouldn’t turn his gaze from Goku’s hand. “Talking about Planet Vegeta is talking about us. We’re all that’s left.”

“And that bothers you.”

Vegeta took a breath, as quiet as he could, before finally looking back at the other Saiyan. The Prince's eyes were glossy, though he refused to let tears fall. 

Goku frowned, this is exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Moving closer, he kept his right hand on Vegeta’s leg, and with his left brushed his fingers quickly across his lover’s face, avoiding quite a large bruise on his cheek. 

Vegeta’s eyes remained the same as he felt the faint and soft touches coming from the other Saiyan. 

“I hate seeing you so upset, ‘Geta. You do this to yourself too often.”

Looking back down at Goku’s hand, the Prince took a hold of it. Not lifting or squeezing, just holding.

“‘Geta?”

The Prince’s expression was unreadable. He still seemed almost depressed but it was difficult to tell for sure. His hands however, began to shake ever so slightly. 

“Kakarot, I don’t normally say things like this, and probably never will again, so listen..” Lifting his head, allowing Goku to search his eyes once more. “You’re the only other person that I can talk to about Planet Vegeta, the only person that can keep up with me, even surpass me. And..the only one I can allow myself to be so close to.” 

Goku gave a sad smile, and before he could respond, Vegeta began again. 

“Talking about our home Planet is the only link I’ll ever have left to being a true Saiyan. Other than you.” The Prince made an almost dark, cold sound resembling a chuckle. “Lord knows you’ll end up going off to get yourself killed, trying to be some sort of hero for Earth again.”

“Are you afraid of being left alone?”

Vegeta sighed, he wouldn’t answer, he didn’t have to. Knowing the Prince for so long, Goku was able to see the answers for most questions written on Vegeta’s face. 

“Listen,” Pausing, Goku shifted his entire body, placing both hands on the Prince’s face. “You don’t have to be afraid, and I know you’ll always deny ever being afraid of anything, but we both know better. And I assure you, the only way I’m leaving this world is if you’re leaving it with me.”

Vegeta couldn’t move, frozen once more by Goku’s gaze. Every voice in the Prince’s head told him to run. 

“Fine. If I tell you I believe you, can we drop it?”

Goku laughed lightly, “Sure, although I should probably do something first.” 

“And what-” The Prince was quickly and effectively silenced by the other Saiyan’s lips. It took a few seconds before Vegeta allowed himself to kiss back. 

It was soft, slow, neither one demanding anything from the other. 

Soon both needed air, causing the kiss to come to an abrupt end. 

“Maybe you’re right, we don’t need to get married, but perhaps I should hear what these other Saiyans did when in love.”

The usual scowl returned to the Prince’s face, “I thought you didn’t need to hear of other Saiyans and their customs.”

“I don’t need to, but maybe I want to, got to be sure I’m doing things right.” Goku finished with a huge grin.

Vegeta tried his absolute hardest, but couldn’t stop the small smile that came to play on his lips. “Idiot.” 

“Love ya too, ‘Geta.”


End file.
